Leader Genk
by Karan611
Summary: Petualangan Uzumaki Naruto beserta sahabatnya dalam menghadapi permusuhan genk yang ternama di Tokyo,bagaimana petualangannya kita simak dicerita ini
1. Chapter 1

Leader Genk

º

º

º

º

º

º

º

Disclaimer :

minjam Naruto dan teman-temannya

Story ini bukan gay,fem, karena saya jijik melihat story ada adengan gay atau itu saja saya sampaikan mohon maaf kalau ada banyak typo,kesalahan masih newbie.

[]

[]

[]

[]

[]

Perkenalan:

º Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina ( kenapa saya tidak menggunakan marga kushina dengan Uzumaki karena kushina sudah menjadi istri Minato otomatis marganya sama ).Naruto bersekolah di Konoha high school dia adalah murid ternakal di konoha high school sekaligus leader genk yang ditakuti banyak orang . Naruto juga mempunyai seorang sahabat yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke

º Uchiha Sasuke anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha sasuke itu pendiam,dingin sama orang lain,tidak suka bergaul dengan orang lain kecuali dengan sahabatnya sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan sifat juga bersekolah dikonoha high school

º

º

º

º

º

º

Happy Reading

º

º

º

º

º

º

Dipagi hari,lebih tepatnya dirumah ada seorang sedang tidur dengan air liur bercecer sana kemari ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto pada saat dia sedang bermimpi yang sangat indah tiba-tiba alarm jamnya berbunyi menandakan hari sudah pagi tapi Naruto masih tetap tidur tapi alarm itu tidak mau kalah dia berdering-dering terus- menerus akhirnya Naruto bangun juga.

"Cih,jam berensek,kalau saja kau tidak berdering tadi mungkin saja mimpi itu selesai"kata naruto(sambil matanya berbinar-binar)

Didapur,lebih tepatnya dimeja makan

ada seseorang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Naruto cepat bangun,setelah bangun mandi lalu kesini kita makan bersama-sama?"kata kaa-chan

"Iya-iya"jawab naruto

"Naruto sayang hari ini kamu sekolah di hari pertamamu dan kamu tidak boleh berbuat seenakannya disekolah apa kau mengerti Naruto?"kata kaa-chan

Hening..

"Naruto apa kamu mendengar apa yang saya bicara?"kata ka-chan

"I-I-iya,saya mengerti"jawab Naruto

"Naruto habiskan makananmu lalu berangkatlah kesekolah?"kata ka-chan

"Iya iya dimana to-san?"jawab Naruto

"Oh,tou-sanmu sudah pergi berangkat kesekolah Naruto ini sudah jam 06.30?"kata kaa-chan

"Baik kaa-chan,saya berangkat dulu"jawab Naruto

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerasi setibanya digrasi,Naruto mengambil sebuah kain yang menutupi mobilnya terlihatlah mobil pagani huayra mobil terbuat dari italia dilengkapi dengan twin turbo mesin V12 yang mampu menghsilkan tenaga 372 tenaga kuda.

Tapi mobil ini tidak semewah mobil sasuke.

"Huh,mobil ini sudah lama tidak terpakai,semoga saja mobil ini tidak mogok ditengah jalan"kata Naruto

Naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil setibanya didalam mobil dia menghidupkan mobilnya ternyata mobil nya masih bagus.

"Kukira mobil ini tidak terpakai akan menjadi rusak tapi tidak"kata Naruto

Naruto pun keluar dari garsi menggunakan mobilnya sesampainya dijalan raya dia melihat seorang wanita yang dikepung banyak orang dan wanita tersebut berteriak minta tolong tapi tidak ada yang menolongnya.

"Kenapa wanita itu berteriak minta tolong padahal ditempat wanita itu banyak orang berlalu lalang(ramai)"kata Naruto didalam pikirannya

Naruto pun keluar dari mobil mewahnya menuju ketempat wanita itu.

"Hey,kalian sedang apa disana?"kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati sekerombolan orang-orang dewasa

"Ho,rupanya ada orang ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan ternyata"kata kiler been sambil tertawa sama anak buahnya

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha,Iya bos ada anak kecil sedang menari-nari"kata kangkuro

"Berengsek kalian semua,kalau saja tubuhku tidak sakit maka kalian semua akan mati di tanganku"kata Naruto dengan tenangnya

"Kau itu biasa apa,ha?"kata Temari

"Ha ha ha ha bicaramu temari cukup benar juga,sebaiknya kau main boneka saja dengan adikmu atau juga main masak-masakkan"kata Gara

Habislah sudah kesabaran naruto dia maju membabi buta sekerombolan orang-orang disana,Naruto menendang kile been dengan kaki kanannya tapi ditahan oleh kiler been dengan satu tangan

"Apa cuman segini kemampuanmu,ada benarnya juga anak buahku bicara tentangmu"kata Kiler been

Naruto tenangkan pikiranmu jangan tubuhmu dikuasai oleh belakang ada seseorang

Bersambung...

Maaf story ini kurang bagus banyak typo banyak kesalahan dalam ejaan

Dan juga story ini tidak ada adengan namanya herem,gay,fem.

Ok friends,See You Next Time Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Pemimpin Genk**

 **Penafian: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maaf cerita ini gak ada adengan namanya herem, gay atau pun banyak kesalahan saya dalam bentuk cerita ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kalian tidak mengerti**

 **Bab 2**

Naruto tenangkan pikiranmu jangan tubuhmu dikuasai oleh kemarahan. Di arah belakang ada seseorang yang sedang melakukan kayu yang cukup besar

"Hyaa, matilah kamu bocah ingusan"

Dengan cepat naruto menangkis serangan dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Uh, sakit seperti seseorang menusuk jiwaku"

"Ho, bocah itu cukup kuat juga menangkis kayu ini tapi kau akan mati sekarang" guman kiler bee

"Kau pikir bisa menang melawanku akan kutangkat kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemimpin genk terkuat ditokyo"

"Hahhahah, kau tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin" kata kankuro

"Kau pantasanya bermain sirkus, hahahahha" kata temari

Sang gadis duduk termenung melihat aksi seseorang yang sedang menyelamatkannya.

"Dia sangat kotor terlihat sama sekali noda darah" guman wanita

"Hu, akan aku akhiri pertarungan ini orang orang bodoh" guman naruto sedikit berbisik tapi sudah pasti masih bisa didengar.

"Berengsek kau bocah tengik matilah kau" kata mereka

Kankuro menyerang naruto dengan menggunakan katana yang cukup panjang tapi naruto menunduk kepala sampai kepala naruto tidak lepas dari fisik

"Hampir saja kalau aku tidak menunduk kepala, aku bisa terbunuh" gumannya

Tidak sampai disitu naruto menendang kaki kankuro sampai kankuro tidak bisa berdiri lagi naruto mengangkat tangan sebelah kiri meniju kepala kankuro berkali-kali hingga sedang mengeluarkan darah

"Huh, melelahkan tinggal pemimpinnya yang akan bernasib sama dengan anak" guman naruto sedikit arogan

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku bocah, saya adalah pemimpin genk terkenal ditokyo" kata kiler sudah

Aku sendiri

"Menurutku kau adalah sekumpulan orang orang tua yang sedang menunggu ajal saja" guman naruto dengan santai meski terus mengalir diujung bibirnya

"Uh berani juga kau bocah maju dan hadapi aku" guman kiler bee dengan nada keras

Hening ...

"Baiklah aku akan maju" guman naruto sambil mengambil kayu yang dipegang kankuro

Sebelum naruto melangkah lipat mereka bisa mendengar suara sirine mobil

"Sial ada polisi, kalau tidak ada polisi kau sudah mati bocah" kata kiler bee

"Saya mau tanya satu hal, sebelum kita berpisah" guman naruto dengan suara agak keras

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan bocah" guman

"Sebenarnya kamu itu berasal dari genk apa dan siapa namamu" guman naruto

"Untuk apa kaualat hal menjijikan seperti itu" gumun kiler bee

Hening ...

"Karena aku ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku bilang kau genk terkenal ditokyo" guman naruto dengan santainya

"Hu so yah akan kukenal siapa sebenarnya saya kiler bee ketua dari genk yamaguchi gumi apa itu cukup" guman kiler bee bernada tidak suka

Sebelum naruto sempat berbicara, semua anggota kiler bee berdiri dengan susah payah dan meminta pengampunan dengan ketuanya

"Huerce kalian sudah bangun dari tidur kalian" guman ketuanya

"Ketua maafkan kami, tidak bisa membantumu, kami siap menerima datnya" kata mereka semua

"Tidak apa apa yang saya bisa dikalahkan oleh bocah ingusan seperti dia" kata kiler bee usaha tersenyum tapi dimata orang orang terlihat menyeramkan.

Datanglah satu mobil polisi dan mereka semua kaburinggalkan naruto dan gadis itu

"Hu menyebalkannya hari ini, bertemu dengan genk dan terjangkit masalah dengan polisi" guman naruto mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya sebuah pekarangan untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir di wajah mulai hidung dan mulut.

"Hei anak kecil kau telah melanggar tata tertib dikota ini berkeliaran di sela belajar dan berkelahi di kota" kata polisi

Hening ...

"Apa yang kau dengar apa yang aku bicarakan" guman

Naruto diam memantung sambil melihat awan yang bergerak dan angin yang berhembus sangat nyaman bagi naruto dia tidak ada orang berdiri tidak jauh dari naruto

"Hey bocah apa yang kau dengar apa yang aku bicarakan tadi" kata polisi dengan kesalnya

Gadis itu menatap pertengkaran antara orang berambut pirang dan berambut merah dengan senyum bahagia

"Apa" guman naruto dengan nada santai

Dipikiran polisi "apa" dia cuman bilang dengan kata apa, berensek kamu hal tersebut dihadap bocah berambut pirang itu dan terima kepala dengan pelan

 **ºBletakº**

"Kenapa kau tidak saya tidak ada denganmu" guman naruto

"Kau sudah melanggar peraturan tata tertib dikota ini" guman polisi dengan kesal

"Kalau membantu orang termasuk juga" kata naruto

"Tidak biasanya brandalan membantu orang" guman polisi

"Kau berpikir mau akan brandalan itu kejam tidak ada belas kasihan" jawab naruto

"Baiklah nama saya Sasori" gumannya

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto" kata naruto sambil melihat awan awan

"Baiklah kita sudah perkenalan dan kau siapa nona" kata sasori

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal semuanya" kata hinta malu malu

"Sasori melebarkan isi marga hyuuga kau anak Hiashi-sama" kata sasori

"II-Iya apa kamu mau aku tersesat karena aku anak perusahaan terkenal dijepang" kta hinata pasti

"Untuk apa imbuhan tidak ada untungnya" guman naruto

"Dasar brandalan" kata sasori

"Saya antar pulang" kata sasori dengan nada semangat

"Tidak perlu" kata naruto

"Hei bocah kenapa, oh saya tau kenapa kamu berpikir kalau naik mobil polisi pasti orang berimaan kau salah satu buronan kami hahhaha" kata sasori dengan senangnya

"Hanya orang orang bodoh yang berimaan seperti itu" kata naruto sambil memasuka pak kesaku celana

"Terserah kau saja, memangnya kau naik apa" kata sasori bingung

"Hu naik mobil yang ada disana" guman naruto menujuk salah satu mobil terpakir dijalan mobil berwarna oranye

"Apa mobil yang ada itu mobil pagani huayra mobil terbuat dari italia dilengkapi dengan twin turbo mesin V12 yang mampu menghsilkan tenaga 372 tenaga kuda. Itu mobil mewah, kau memilikinya bocah aku tidak menyangka" kata sasori terkagum melihat mobil yang terpakunya disana

"Hu mobil itu tidak semewah mobil sahabatku" guman naruto menatap malas lawan bicaranya

"Maksud kamu sasuke" kata hinata sambil berkeringat dingin setelah memanggil nama sasuke

"Hah dari mana kau tau temanku namanya sasuke" kata naruto menatap tajam hinata

"Ka-karena

 **Flasback On**

Dipagi hari yang cerah sekolah konoha sekolah tinggi selalu ramai banyak siswa yang sedang beraktivitas mulai dari ada yang bermain, ada yang sedang dibully banyak yang dibully itu terus memenuhi permintaan bernyanyi merekalan sekolah yang disebut orang yang dibully itu hinuga hinuga hinata

"Hey gadis manis, kamu harus berkeliling sekolah dengan menggunakan satu kau mengerti" kata kakuzu

Hinata sempat menolak permintaan itu tapi terhenti mendengar suara berat dari belakang hinata

"Hey kau tidak letih apa bully orang terus, mata dan telingaku sakit sekali kalau kau berbicara seperti orang kemasukan hantu" kata seseorang

"Hu bakakah kau Uchiha Sasuke" kata kakuzu

"Jangan gangu dia" kata sasuke

"Apa dia kekasihmu, pacarmu, atau" guman kakuzu

"Atau apa ha" kata sasuke bernada keras

"Atau adikmu hahaha" dijawab salah satu anak buah kakuzu itu bernama sakit

"Hahahahha" guman kakuzu berteriak

"Berensek kau, aku menolongnya karena aku kasihan terhadapnya, baiklah jika kau tidak mau menurut terima kasih anjalmu sekarang pasti akan senang dengan karyaku" kata sasuke

"Hu siapa naruto apa dia begini atau kekasihmu" kata kakuzu

"Berensek kau aku bukan yoi, Naruto itu ketua dari genk kami" kata sasuke nada kesal

"Genk yah, genk apa atau sekumpulan orang orang idiot" kata hidan

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" semua orang ketawa

Sasuke lari kearah hidan sambil mengangkat tangan kanan dan meniju tepat di pipinya dengan memar diwajahnya

"Dia, kencang aja kamu menghina Naruto-sama" guman sasuke nada makin berat

Sasuke menedang kepala hidan sampai terjatuh siswa yang tertawa tadi kejutan melihat aksi sasuke menedang kepala hidan

"Haahaahahah" guman sasuke dengan nada berat

Dipikiran siswa pelajar konoha SMA jangan berani melawan sasuke kalau tidak terjerat hidan yang disiksa oleh terus menyiksa hidan sampai paskah ada yang punya darah

"Hu lemah" kata sasuke malas

Hidan berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah sambil mengatakan

"Kau pikir dengan serangan itu bisa buatku pingsan dirumah sakit, kau salah besar sasuke sekarang aku yang menyerang kau siaplah" guman hidan sambil mengusap bibir yang berdarah

Hidan menyerang sasuke menggunakan tangan kiri tapi tahan oleh sasuke dengan menunduk kepala sekarang pergi sasuke meniju dada hidan tapi dia hanya saja pergelangan tangan sasuke hidan menatap mata sasuke dengan n

"Sasuke aku mau tanya, siapa nama ketua geng yang kamu ikuti selama ini" guman hidan

"Untuk apa kau masuk soal itu" kata sasuke

"Jawab saja sasuke siapa nama ketua genk yang kamu temui banggakan" guman hidan dengan nada kesal

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sekaligus sahabat terbaik ku" guman sasuke pelan

"Begitu yah" guman hidan

Hidan mendorong sasuke hingga terlempar 30 centi

Hening ...

"Suka mau hujan, sama sekali hidan menyelsaikan masalah ini aku jadi mau tidur hoam" guaman tobi

"Tobi kau kejam" kata sakit

Suasana di konoha SMA cukup mendung sampai para murid yang menonton memilih tempat untuk berteduh karena mau hujan

"Sasuke boleh aku gabung digenkmu bersama sahabat terbaikku dari tobi, kakuzu, sakit" guman hidan sambil tersenyum

Hening ...

"Kalau kalian ingin bergabung digenk tanya dulu sama akan bersekolah disini" kata sasuke dengan tenangnya

"Oke saya tunggu" guman hidan

Hinata berdiri termenung melihat percakapan 4 orang didepannya

Dan hinata melangkah mendekat sasuke dengan takutnya

"Maaf sasuke" kata hinata dengan malu malu

"Maaf untuk apa" guman sasuke

"Karena wajah dan bajumu-

"Tidak apa apa ini cuman melatih tubuh kita menjadi kuat dan mental kita tidak lemah" guman sasuke bosan

"Baik" guman hinata pelan

 **Flasback Off**

"Begitu yah, sasuke telah mendapatkan 4 anggota baru" guman naruto tersenyum

"Hey bocah kau dengan sasuke itu brandalan" guman sasori

"Ya memangnya kenapa" kata naruto

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leader Genk**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

º

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maaf story ini gak ada adengan namanya herem,gay atau pun banyak kesalahan saya dalam membuat cerita ini. mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kalian tidak mengerti**

º

º

º

º

 **Chapter 3**

 **Flasback Off**

"Begitu yah,sasuke telah mendapatkan 4 anggota baru"guman naruto tersenyum

"Hey bocah kau dengan sasuke itu brandalan"guman sasori

"Ya memangnya kenapa"kata naruto

"Tidak apa apa,yah sudah sekarang kita pulang anak-anak,dan kau naruto harus pulang kerumah"kata sasori

"Apa tugas polisi itu menyuruh orang pulang kerumah"guman naruto

"Hm,begitulah"

Hinata berjalan mendekati naruto dengan sangat ditempat naruto hinata berguman

"Te-Terima Kasih na-naruto"guman hinata ketakutan

"Hm,sama-sama"

Naruto merenung dengan kejadian menimpahnya hari ini dan ia melihat sasori dan hinata berjalan memasuki berdua meninggalkan naruto dengan keadaan kurang baik wajahnya terlihat memar dan bajunya terlihat banyak noda melangkah mendekati mobil dan ia memasuki mobilnya dengan susah payah

"Hari ini sangat menyebalkan"guman naruto ekspresi menahan sakit luar biasa

Sesampainya dirumah,Naruto melangkah kakinya dengan susah payah mendekati pintu

"Aku pulang"guman naruto sambil memegang knop pintu

"Naruto kau dari mana saja dan kenapa bajumu penuh dengan noda darah,jawab kaa-chan"

"Hahahaha,tadi ada orang yang minta tolong"guman naruto senyum kikuk

"Hm begitu yah,sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan obati luka diwajahmu"guman kaa-chan

Naruto berjalan menuju dikamar naruto membuka knop pintu dan ia memasuki kamar dengan susah mencari kotak P3K seingatnya dia meletakan diatas meja tapi tidak ada terus mencari tapi akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari rupanya kotak P3K berada di bawah kasur

"Hu,akhirnya dapat juga kotak P3K hari ini sangat melelahkan"guman naruto duduk di atas kasur

Naruto mengambil obat merah dan alkhol dari kotak ia mengobati tangan kaki dan wajahnya dengan sangat hati-hati

"Hm,sebaiknya aku tidur memulihkan badan yang terasa sakit seluruh tubuh"guman naruto sambil menutup mata

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya naruto bangun kemudian ia melihat pertama kali langit sudah gelap menandakan hari sudah menjelang malam

"Baru jam 19.00 sebaiknya aku kedapur"guman naruto setengah sadar

Sesampainya didapur naruto melihat tou-san dan kaa-chan sedang makan

"Naruto kenapa seluruh tubuhmu memar,apa kamu berkelahi lagi kalau iya kau berkelahi kau harus dihukum berat"guman tou-san

"Maaf tou-san membuat anda khawatir terhadap saya,tadi ada orang yang meminta tolong jadi saya membantu dia"guman naruto

"Begitu yah,kamu bilang tadi menolong orang apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki"guman tou-chan

"Untuk apa tou-san menanyakan hal seperti itu,aku tidak memandang siapa yang aku tolong baik perempuan atau laki-laki"kata naruto dengan santainya

"Naruto jawab saja apa kata tou-sanmu"gumab kaa-chan setengah marah

"Ba-Baik kaa-chan,yang saya tolong tadi dia perempuan"guman naruto setengah ketakutan melihat wajah kaa-chan

Dalam pikiran mereka berdua sebaiknya aku cari tahu siapa yang ditolong naruto

"Hem,naruto siapa nama perempuan yang kau tolong tadi,cepat jawab naruto atau kalian berdua tidak dapat jatah makan malam"guman kaa-chan dibuat buat marah

"Kushina kenapa aku jadi ikut ikutan masalah naruto"guman minato tidak tega kalau tidak makan pasti perutnya berbunyi

"Diam,kau minato"kata kushina marah yang sudah meledak

Dalam pikiran naruto dan minato dia sangat kejam

"Ba-Ba-Baik Ak-Akan saya Ja-Jawab kaa-chan,namanya hyuuga hinata"kata naruto dengan gugupnya

"Hm sepertinya yang kau tolong itu anaknya Hiashi"kata kaa-chan dan tou-san

"Dari mana tou-san dan kaa-chan tau dia anaknya Hiashi"kata naruto

"Dari mana yah dia adalah rekan bisnis tou-san dan kau dari mana tau kalau hinata anaknya hiashi"guman tou-san

"Asal tebak"guman naruto tertawa

Dipikiran minato sialan anak ini hampir saja aku jatuh dari kursi mendengar jawabanya

"Ayo,makan naruto minato"guman kaa-chan

Setelah makan naruto kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan tou-san dan kaa-chan sedang duduk di meja makan

"Kushina apa kita jodohkan saja naruto dengan gadis hyuuga itu"guman minato menghapus kesunyiaan

"Ide yang cukup bagus minato kapan kita ketempat hiashi"kata kushina

"Besok kita ketempat hiashi tapi tidak mengajak naruto"guman minato

"Kenapa tidak ajak naruto"kata kushina menghentakan tangannya ke meja

"Karena akan jadi kejutan di ulang tahunnya nanti"guman minato dengan senang

Dikediaman hyuuga hinata dan ayahnya sedang bicara dengan sangat penting diruang tamu

"Coba jelaskan hinata kenapa pakaian kau kenakan ini kusut"

"Tadi ada orang yang ingin menculikku ayah,tapi ada orang yang menolongku"guman hinata dengan ketakutan melihat ayahnya

"Siapa nama yang menyelamatkanmu tadi"

"Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto"guman hinata

"Begitu yah cepat tidurlah besok kau sekolah"guman hiashi

"Baik ayah"guman hinata

Hinata meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang merenung dengan marga uzumaki

 **《《** **[]** **》》**

Keesokan harinya,dipagi hari yang cerah terdapat burung burung yang sedang berbunyi yang sangat merdu tupai melompat dari pohon ke pohon orang orang menjalan aktivitasnya dari yang berkebun,bekerja kantoran dan ada juga berangkat menuju sekolah elite di konoha. Sekumpulan anak anak remaja yang sedang bicara ditaman sekolah dekat kelas 11

"Hey,kalian tahu tidak nanti dikelas kita terdapat murid baru"guman sakura

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan sakura"guman ino

"Dia laki-laki ino"guman sakura dengan sangat gembira

"Sakura apa dia tampan atau jelek"guman hinata

"Dia sangat tampan dia pasti bisa menandingi sasuke-kun"guman sakura mata yang berbinar binar

Ada orang yang menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan sangat sopan

"Maaf dimana ruang kepala sekolah"

"Di lantai dua lurus ada belokan kekiri lurus didepan perpustakaan ada tulisan ruang kepala sekolah"guman ino

"Terima kasih,maaf telah menggangu waktu santai anda dan satu lagi kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas bel sudah berbunyi"

"Sama sama"guman ino

Orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga ada yang membuka mulut ada juga senyum sendiri dan ad juga yang sangat ketakutan melihat wajah seseorang dia kenal

"Hey hinata kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu"kata ino dan sakura kompak

"Dia...

 **Maaf world ini kurang panjang dan banyak kesalahan eja.**

 **TINGGALKAN REVIEW ANDA YAH**

 **SEMOGA KEDEPANNYA SEHAT SELALU**


End file.
